womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Sisters
Twisted Sisters started as a one-shot published by Last Gasp in 1976 after Aline Kominsky and Diane Noomin had a disagreement with the Wimmen's Comix collective. Noomin later used the title again for a paperback collection of women's underground and alternative comics, published for mainstream audiences by Penguin Books in 1991. The success of that book encouraged Noomin to pitch another book of new material to Kitchen Sink Press publisher Denis Kitchen. Kitchen agreed, but for cost reasons, he published the material in four issues before collecting them into a paperback. The series and collection were published in 1995. Cover Gallery TwistedSisters0.jpg|Twisted Sisters 1976 one-shot|link=Twisted Sisters (1976) TwistedSistersVol1.jpg|Twisted Sisters (1991) TPB vol. 1|link=Twisted Sisters, Volume 1 TwistedSisters1.jpg|Twisted Sisters 1994 #1|link=Twisted Sisters, Issue 1 TwistedSisters2.jpg|Twisted Sisters 1994 #2|link=Twisted Sisters, Issue 2 TwistedSisters3.JPG|Twisted Sisters 1994 #3|link=Twisted Sisters, Issue 3 TwistedSisters4.jpg|Twisted Sisters 1994 #4|link=Twisted Sisters, Issue 4 TwistedSistersVol2.jpg|Twisted Sisters TPB (1995) vol. 2|link=Twisted Sisters, Volume 2 1976 One-Shot ;Stories Cover by Aline Kominsky *'Hot Air' by Aline Kominsky and Diane Noomin *'The Fabulous World of DiDi Glitz' by Diane Noomin *'The Young Bunch' by Aline Kominsky *'More of the Bunch' by Aline Kominsky *'DiDi's Priority Pie' by Diane Noomin Volume 1 Twisted Sisters: A Collection of Bad Girl Art is a trade paperback anthology of underground comix edited by Diane Noomin, published by Penguin Books in 1991. It collects works from earlier underground comix, though despite what the title suggests, none come from the earlier Twisted Sisters comic. Carol Lay *'Face the Facts of Love '''from ''El Vibora (1983) *'Grunge 361 '''from ''Good Girls #4 (1989) *'The Prince and the Art Girl' from Weirdo #27 (1990) Penny Moran Van Horn *'Catholic School' from Wimmen's Comix #15 (1989) *'The Pickup' previously unpublished *'Texas Characters' from Weirdo #27 (1990) *'Ten Dollars for Two Minutes' from Weirdo #19 (1986) *'Domestic Bliss' from The Daily Texan (1990) *'A Bird in the Beard' from Weirdo #26 (1986) Phoebe Gloeckner *'Magda Meets the Little Men in the Woods' from Wimmen's Comix #14 (1989) *'The Sad Tale of the Visible Woman and Her Invisible Man' Wimmen's Comix #16 (1990) *'An Evening in Prague' from Young Lust #7 (1990) *'Periodic Fantasy' from Weirdo #24 (1988) *'Quaker School Q-ties in "Plan Against the Boys"' from Weirdo #26 (1989) Diane Noomin *'Life in the Bagel Belt' from True Glitz (1990) *'I Had to Advertise for Love' from Young Lust #7 (1990) *'Rubberware' from Wimmen's Comix #10 (1985) *'Coming of Age in Canarsie' from Wimmen's Comix #15 (1989) *'Don't Ask' from Wimmen's Comix #14 (1989) *'Meet Marvin Mensch' from Wimmen's Comix #16 (1990) *'Utterly Private Eye' from Wimmen's Comix #9 (1984) *'Lesbo A GoGo' from Real Girl #1 (1990) *'The C Word' from Choices (1990) Krystine Kryttre *'Bimbos From Hell' from Weirdo #22 (1987) *'Dolores Park' from Weirdo #26 (1989) *'Horny Blows It' from Snake Eyes #1 (1990) *'On Being Too Intense' from Tits & Clits #7 (1987) *'The Gospel According to Father Phlem' from Sexy Stories From World's Religions (1990) *'Nihilist Romance' from Deadbeat Magazine (1986) *'Crucifixion' (1988) *'Next 5 Miles' from Death Warmed Over (1990) M.K. Brown *'I Can't Work Today' from Wimmen's Comix #9 (1984) *'Coping With Chain-saw Massacres' from National Lampoon (1986) *'Odd Moon Rising' from National Lampoon (1987) *'White Girl Sings the Blues' from National Lampoon (1989) *'Easy Home Auto Repair' from National Lampoon (1988) *'They Came From Space' from Arcade #6 (1976) *'Guide Dogs' from National Lampoon (1987) *'The Right Brain and Wrong Brain' from National Lampoon (1986) *'Let's Do the White Girl Twist (Like We Did Last Summer)' from National Lampoon (1986) *'Marriage Mirage' from Mother Jones (1979) *'Free Glue Sample' from National Lampoon (1987) *'Espeakink Spanich en Macy's' from National Lampoon (1986) *'Singles Bar' from National Lampoon (1979) Julie Doucet *'Heavy Flow' from Weirdo #26 (1989) *'The Magic Necklace' from Weirdo #27 (1990) *'My Conscience Is Bugging Me' from Drawn & Quarterly #2 (1990) *'Vive La Différence' from Weirdo #27 (1990) *'So Why I Had That Stupid Dream?' from Rip-Off Comics #28 (1990) Aline Kominsky-Crumb *'Growing Up as Arnie's Girl' from Weirdo #26 (1989) *'Moo Goo Gai Pan' from Weirdo #20 (1989) *'Le Bunché de Paree Turns 40' from Weirdo #24 (1988) *'Nose Job' from Wimmen's Comix #15 (1989) *'Merci Areevwahr Ameriker' from Weirdo #27 (1990) Mary Fleener *'Skulls n' Stiffs' from Heck! (1989) *'The "Jelly"' from Slutburger Stories (1990) *'Slug Fest' from Rip-Off Comics (1989) Leslie Sternbergh *'Killer Shoes' from Wimmen's Comix #11 (1987) *'The Avenue B Girls Present "Rehasion Fashion"' from STOP Magazine v.2 (1990) *'Dinner at Ben's' from Weirdo #26 (1989) *'"I Was a Broadway B Girl (For a Day)"' from Wimmen's Comix #9 *'Girls, Girls, Girls', script by Joyce Brabner, from Tits & Clits #7 (1988) Carel Moiseiwitsch *'"More Guys Than Gals Are Forced Into Sex"' from LA Weekly (1989) *'Tammy Faye Bakker and Her Hoppin' Shoppin' Demons' from Weirdo #25 (1989) *'Wonder Calavera--Woman Revolucionaria' from Pop-Duet (1987) *'Little Fight in Mexico' from Rip Off Comix #26 (1990) *'Mean Woman Blues' from Rock & Roll Quarterly (1988) *'Priapic Alphabet' (1991) *'Siren' from Rotating Bodies (1988) *'Femme Fatale' from Rotating Bodies (1988) *'High on PMS' from Weirdo #22 (1989) *'Guilt Without Sex' from Rotating Bodies (1988) *'Beastly Woman' from Sortez la Chienne #3 (1988) *'Car Woman' from Rotating Bodies (1988) *'"We Hold These Truths to Be Self-Evident"' from Village Voice (1988) Caryn Leschen *'The Toilets of Europe' from Wimmen's Comix #10 (1985) *'Be Yourself' from Wimmen's Comix #11 (1987) *'Disastrous Relationshipsland' from Wimmen's Comix #14 (1989) *'Violet in Paris' from Wimmen's Comix #9 (1984) *'The Magic Lemon' from Wimmen's Comix #13 (1988) Dori Seda *'Let's Eat Brains' from Weirdo #22 (1987) *'Cleanliness Is Next to Dogliness' from Weirdo #18 (1986) *'Fashion as a Losing Battle' from Wimmen's Comix #11 (1987) *'Of Human Bondage and Discipline' from Lonely Nights (1985) Carol Tyler *'Detour of Duty' from Street Music #4 (1989) *'The Return of Mrs. Kite' from Weirdo #22 (1988) *'Uncovered Property' from Weirdo #20 (1987) *'Sweet Miss Lee' from Wimmen's Comix #14 (1989) *(Back Cover) Anatomy of a New Mom from Weirdo #25 (1989) Volume 2 Twisted Sisters 2: Drawing the Line is a trade paperback collection of four issues edited by Diane Noomin, published by Kitchen Sink Press in 1995. The Introduction is written by noted "sexpert" Susie Bright. ;Stories *'Sixteen' by Debbie Drechsler *'God for a Day' and Clio's Problem by Carol Lay *'Friend' by Krystine Kryttre *'Migrant Mother' by Carol Tyler *'Late' by Fiona Smyth *'The Story of Lilith' by Dame Darcy *'Psycho Drifter' by Penny Moran Van Horn *'Dutch Treat' by Caryn Leschen *'White Girl Dreams' by M.K. Brown *'Wiseguys' and Codependent Ski Vacation by Aline Kominsky-Crumb *'Impasse' by Carel Moiseiwitsch *'Boogie Chillun!' by Mary Fleener *'Minnie's 3rd Love' by Phoebe Gloeckner *'Ten Miles from Three Mile Island' by Leslie Sternbergh *'The Firebug' by Carol Swain *'Baby Talk' by Diane Noomin Issue 1 Cover by Mary Fleener ;Stories *'Boogie Chillun' by Mary Fleener *'Impasse' by Carel Moiseiwitsch *'Late' by Fiona Smyth *'Migrant Mother' by Carol Tyler Issue 2 Cover by Carol Lay ;Stories *'God for a Day' by Carol Lay *'Friend' by Krystine Kryttre *'The Firebug' by Carol Swain *'Psycho Drifter' by Penny Moran Van Horn Issue 3 Cover by Julie Doucet ;Stories *'Sixteen' by Debbie Drechsler *'White Girl Dreams' by M.K. Brown *'Dutch Treat' by Caryn Leschen *'Minnie's 3rd Love' by Phoebe Gloeckner *Back cover by M.K. Brown Issue 4 Cover by Aline Kominsky-Crumb ;Stories *'Baby Talk: A Tale Of 4 Miscarriages' by Diane Noomin *'Clio's Problem' by Carol Lay *'Co-Dependent Ski Vacation' by Aline Kominsky-Crumb *'The Story Of Lilith' by Dame Darcy *'Ten Miles From Three Mile Island' by Leslie Sternbergh *'Wiseguys' by Aline Kominsky-Crumb *Back Cover by Diane Noomin Exhibitions Both Twisted Sisters trade paperbacks were promoted with exhibitions. In November 1991, the first volume's exhibition was held at La Luz de Jesus Gallery in Los Angeles, California. The opening reception was taped by Adam Alexander, Leslie Sternbergh's husband, and is available to watch on the Internet Archive and YouTube. For Volume 2, Noomin organized an exhibition for the Cartoon Art Museum in San Francisco. Artists featured included M.K. Brown, Julie Doucet, Debbie Drechsler, Mary Fleener, Phoebe Gloeckner, Aline Kominsky-Crumb, Krystine Kryttre, Carol Lay, Caryn Leschen, Carel Moiselwitsch, Penny Moran Van Horn, Diane Noomin, Fiona Smyth, Dame Darcy Stanger, Leslie Sternbergh, Carol Swain, and Carol Tyler. The exhibition later ran from January 19 to February 18, 1996, at White Columns in New York City. Sources *White Columns archive *Volume 1 reception video on Internet Archive and YouTube Category:Publications Category:Underground comix Category:Exhibitions